Saori como ninguém nunca viu!
by Andre ferrari Dohko
Summary: Quer uma aventura nunca jamais visto antes.


nteSe você é fã da Bruxaori, mantenha distância dessa história...ela não serve pra você. Não reclame depois!

Agora se você quer mais que ela se dane ou não tá nem aí pra ela, seja bem vindo e divirta-se!!

E aí galera, beleza? Bom, essa é minha primeira fic, tá longe de ser perfeita, mas estou tentando. Espero que vocês se divirtam pelo menos um pouquinho.

Os personagens de Saint Seiya não são meus....são do Kurumada e da Toei...sou pobre, não me processe...

Mitsubishi também não é minha marca (Bem que eu queria)

Aviso: Chocolate é um apelido carinhoso de Seiya 

Idades:

Seiya - 18 anos

Shun - 18 anos

Saori - 18 anos

Shiryu - 19 anos

Hyoga - 19 anos

Ikki - 20 anos

_**Saori como ninguém nunca viu.**_

_**Por: André**_

Depois de muitos anos de lutas, finalmente a paz reinava na Terra. Os cavaleiros que antes dedicavam todo seu tempo à missão de proteger Athena, agora seguiam suas vidas normalmente.

De férias da faculdade, os amigos resolveram se reunir na mansão Kido para que pudessem se divertir juntos. Shiryu com uma calça jeans e camiseta com o logotipo da Toei Animation, Seiya com camiseta manga regata e uma bermuda vermelha e preta, Hyoga com manga comprida e com uma calça de sarja, Ikki com estilo de Bad Boy sem camiseta com uma bermuda remendada e Shun estava tomando banho.

Além dos garotos havia mais a pessoa que oferecera sua casa para a reunião, Saori. Depois de ser protegida durante tanto tempo por eles, ceder sua casa para que pudessem se divertir durante as férias era o mínimo que podia fazer.   
Todos se reuniram no jardim da mansão num papo descontraído, contando as novidades e colocando os assuntos em dia. Como agora seguiam caminhos diferentes, pouco se encontravam e havia muitas coisas para falar, mas de repente, Seiya começa sentir umas cócegas - tinha sentado no formigueiro - havia formigas por todo seu corpo...entrou uma na boca, picaram-lhe as mãos, outras entraram pela calça e ele começou a se contorcer todo, tinha entrado formiga em tudo quanto é lugar..(isso deve ter doído)...

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - gritou Seiya.

- O que aconteceu?? - os outros perguntaram.

- As formigas malditas, filhas do Chucky!

- Coitadinhas...que destino cruel...picar o Seiya, tremendo mal gosto... - comentou Ikki

- Cala a boca a vá ajudar o Seiya - falou o Hyoga

- Vai você então - retrucou o Ikki

- Deixa que vou sozinhoooooooo aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai

- Um cavaleiro de Athena quase morrendo por causa de umas formigas.

- Elas são mais potentes que meus meteoros! - falou Seiya

- Caramba! Isso deve ser o poder de Saori em picadas! - disse Ikki

- Pára com isso! - disse Saori encabulada.

Solucionado o problema das formigas, a conversa continuou, todos estavam tão entretidos no bate papo que nem repararam no tempo passando, só perceberam que era hora do almoço quando o estômago de Seiya roncou.

- Oooppss!! Acho que tô com fome... - falou Seiya um tanto quanto sem graça, passando a mão na nuca.

- Você acha? Com seu estômago fazendo um barulho desses, você ainda acha Seiya? - retrucou Ikki sarcasticamente, fazendo com que todos caíssem na gargalhada.

- Cala boca! Vai me dizer que você também não está com fome?? - Esbravejou Seiya.

- É lógico que tô com fome! Vem cá ô Saori, não tem comida nessa casa não? Se soubesse não teria vindo pra cá. Isso é jeito de tratar seus convidados??

- Ikkiiii!! Não fala assim!! - Como sempre Shun já estava quase chorando de vergonha pela falta de educação do irmão.

- Tenha modos Ikki, a Saori não tinha obrigação nenhuma de nos receber aqui e mesmo assim cedeu sua casa para que pudéssemos descansar. Tenha mais respeito com ela! - Repreendeu Hyoga.

- Bah! Pato puxa saco! - Provocou Ikki.

- Pato?! Você me chamou de pato??! Sua galinha superdesenvolvida!!

- Ora seu...!! Vou te mostrar a galinha superdesenvolvida!! Vou arrancar todas suas penas seu pato!!

- Vocês querem parar com isso!! - Gritou Shiryu. - Caramba, parem de se comportar de maneira tão infantil! Sejam mais educados!! E parem com essa briga ridícula!

- É...é bom parar mesmo, porque esse negócio de pato e galinha só tá me deixando com mais fome... - Comentou Seiya, com seu estômago roncando novamente, só que dessa vez mais alto.

- Saori, desculpe por tudo isso. - Desculpou-se Shiryu.

- Não tem nada, eu é que peço desculpas pela indelicadeza. O que vocês gostariam de comer? - Questionou Saori.

- Pato com laranja e galinha assada?

- SEIYA!! - Gritaram todos

- Hehehe...brincadeirinha...vocês não têm senso de humor não?

A única resposta foram olhares assassinos de todos, exceto Saori.

- Erh...bom, que seja, eu tô com fome. O que vocês acham de comer uns pastéis? - Perguntou Seiya.

Todos adoraram a idéia, só faltava decidir quem iria buscar os pastéis.

- A idéia não foi do Seiya? Então ele que vá! - Propôs Ikki.

- Tinha que sobrar pra mim né?

- Cala a boca e vai logo!

- E vou como? Se for a pé vai demorar muito.

- Ué, vai galopando cavalinho! - Ikki provocou.

- Cavalinho é a....

- Já chega Ikki, hoje você está impossível! - Interrompeu Shiryu enquanto tampava a boca de Seiya.

- Calma rapazes. Seiya, você pode usar um dos carros da fundação. - Saori resolveu o problema.

- Então tá. - Concordou Seiya com a alegria estampada no rosto, há tempos queria dirigir um dos carros que Saori tinha em sua garagem, finalmente teria a chance.

Depois de perguntar o sabor do pastel que cada um queria, Seiya saiu com o Mitsubishi 3000GT que tanto queria pilotar.

Uma hora depois estava de volta com os pastéis.

- Onde você foi buscar os pastéis, na China? - Perguntou Ikki.

- Não enche! Você acha que só tinha eu ali pra comprar é?

- É, faz sentido. Mas me dá logo essa droga de pastel!

- Já vai, já vai...deixa eu ver...Shun, o de queijo é seu...humn...Shiryu é palmito...Hyoga frango com catupiry...Ikki carne....humn, Saori, vc me pediu de pizza, mas não tinha...

- Como não tinha? Que raio de pastelaria é essa? - Questionou Ikki.

- Ah, sei lá...as donas da pastelaria disseram que tinha acabado...aí como pedido de desculpa elas mandaram um especial da casa pelo preço do de palmito...elas eram tão simpáticas...até me deram uns pastéis de graça...não entendi bem o porque...elas falaram alguma coisa de chocolate...sei lá...

FLASHBACK

- Justo o pastel da Saori não tem...o que eu vou fazer?

- Não se preocupe, faremos um especial pra ela e não cobraremos mais caro por isso, será nosso pedido de desculpa. - uma das donas da pastelaria falou sorrindo um tanto quanto inocente demais.

- Sério? Valeu!

- Não é nada...sente-se, coma alguns pastéis enquanto espera...são por conta da casa...

- Nossa? Posso mesmo??

- Claro que pode! - Respondeu a outra dona se aproximando. - Toma um pouco de refrigerante também. - continuou já colocando a bebida em frente a Seiya.

- Legal!! Obrigado!!

- De nada Chocolate. - Responderam as duas juntas.

- Quê??

- Nada sossegado...logo os pastéis estarão prontos...

- Ok...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Que beleza! Então tem mais pastel? - Perguntou Ikki com a boca salivando.

- Não...eu comi tudo lá...tava com fome, eles estavam tão quentinhos...não resisti...

- Idiota. E o que tem nesse pastel especial?

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe?

- Não sei...elas não me disseram...é receita secreta...

- Humn...mas é uma delícia!! - Disse Saori saboreando seu pastel.

- Jura? Que pena que era o último...bem que eu queria um... mas olha, elas mandaram esse molho especial pra você também...falaram que fica mais gostoso ainda.

- Muito obrigada, Seiya. Você é muito gentil. - Agradeceu Saori.

- De nada.

Todos continuaram a comer seus pastéis e a beber caldo-de-cana. Saori se deliciava com seu pastel e molho especial.

Depois de terminado o almoço, eles resolveram assistir filmes. Seiya mais que depressa se ofereceu para ir até a locadora alugá-los, de forma alguma perderia a chance de dirigir aquele carro novamente.

Já de volta, acomodaram-se na sala quando Ikki reclamou que filme sem pipoca não tinha graça.

- Se você quer pipoca vai fazer seu folgado! - Falou Seiya.

- Vou mesmo! Você vai ver que beleza vai ficar minha pipoquinha!! - Gritou Ikki seguindo para cozinha.

- Já tô imaginando...Shun, seu irmão sabe fazer pipoca? - Questionou Seiya.

- Que eu saiba não...

- Xiiiii! Não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer!

Enquanto isso na cozinha...

- Ai ca#$!! Esse milho tá pulando!! Como se faz essa porcaria? Ai! Tá quente! Milho mau!! Milho mau!! Pára de pular!! Shuuuuuuunnnnnn!!! Socorrooooooo!!

Ao ouvir os gritos vindos da cozinha, os outros ficaram espantados. Ikki pedindo socorro para Shun? Isso era inédito!

- Eu ouvi direito? O "Todo Poderoso Fênix" está pedindo socorro? - Perguntou Hyoga espantado.

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Já estou indoooooooo!!!

Enquanto Shun partia se debulhando em lágrimas para socorrer seu irmão, Seiya se contorcia no chão de tanto rir.

Resolvido o problema da pipoca, Ikki muito envergonhado saiu da cozinha sob os olhares de todos. Por alguns segundos todos conseguiram conter seus risos, mas assim que viram algumas pipocas presas no cabelo de Ikki caíram na gargalhada.

- Posso saber qual é a graça?? - Perguntou Ikki muito irritado.

- Ikki...no seu cabelo... - Mostrou Shun, tentando conter o riso.

- Bando de palhaços...não vi graça nenhuma... - resmungou enquanto tirava as pipocas do cabelo.

- Bom, podemos ver o filme agora? - Perguntou Hyoga.

- Mas pera aí, e o refrigerante?? - Questionou Seiya.

- Ahhh não!! Agora mais essa?!

- Deixa...eu vou comprar. - Falou Shiryu.

Uma hora depois Shiryu ainda não tinha voltado. Seiya já estava impaciente.

- Caramba! O Shiryu foi comprar ou fazer o refrigerante?

- Alguém tem quer ir atrás dele pra ver se aconteceu alguma coisa. - Sugeriu Saori que até aquele momento permanecia calada. Fazia algum tempo que não se sentia muito bem, mas resolveu ignorar a sensação.

- Eu vou...não tem jeito mesmo. - Se ofereceu Hyoga.

Passado trinta minutos, um Hyoga completamente esgotado entrou na sala.

- E aí, achou ele? - Indagou Seiya.

- Não. Revirei a cidade e nada. Ele sumiu.

Nesse momento todos ouviram a porta da casa se fechar. Shiryu havia chegado.

- Onde você foi comprar isso? Na fábrica?

- Muito engraçado Seiya, assim como você eu enfrentei fila no mercado. E também fui a pé.

- Sei...bom, vamos ver logo esse filme!

Nesse momento Shun começou a chorar.

- O que foi agora Shun? - Indagou um exasperado Ikki.

- A pipoca esfrioooouuuuuu!!!! Ikkiiiiiiiiii!!!!!

- Ahhh! Cala a boca Shun! Dane-se a pipoca! Vamos comer fria mesmo! Eu não chego mais perto daquele milho assassino!!

Todos riram, mas pararam assim que Ikki lançou seu olhar mortal. Seiya se levantou e escolheu um filme, foi direto no de terror que tanto adorava.

Nem bem o filme começou e já se podia ouvir os gritos de Saori e Shun, apavorados com as cenas. Saori mais que depressa grudou no braço de Seiya enquanto Shun grudava em Ikki. À medida que o filme avançava, Saori começou a suar frio. Tinha uma sensação estranha em sua barriga. Alguma coisa não estava bem.

Com uma hora e meia de filme Shun resolveu fazer mais pipoca. Todos concordaram e Seiya pausou o filme. Ao olhar para a cara de Saori se espantou ao vê-la tão verde.

- Você está bem Saori?

Antes que Saori pudesse responder um suave priii soou. Pouco a pouco um odor desagradável foi se espalhando no ar.

- Nooossaa!!! Que cheiro é esse?! Foi você né Seiya? - Indagou Ikki enquanto tampava o nariz.

- Eu?? Eu não??! Dessa vez eu sou inocente!!

Novamente um som suspeito, mas dessa vez mais alto e com odor mais forte.

- Caraca!! Além de você quem mais tá podre então?

- Noossa!! Tá bravo mesmo!! - Falou Seiya tampando o nariz.

Ao perceber que o cheiro vinha de Saori, Seiya começou a se afastar lentamente. Nesse momento, completamente vermelha de vergonha, Saori se levantou e correu em direção ao banheiro, soltando priiss e prroooss pelo caminho.

Shun voltou da cozinha e ao perceber a ausência de Saori perguntou onde ela estava.

- Ela correu pro banheiro. - Respondeu Seiya.

- Por quê? Estava passando mal? Humn... Nossa, que cheiro é esse? Foi você Seiya?

- Eu não!

- Ikki?

- Não! Sai fora! Foi a Saori que pei...

- Ikki! Tenha mais respeito! - Repreendeu Shiryu pela milhonésima vez no dia.

- Mas é a verdade!

- Eu sei, mas não precisa falar assim! Ela é uma deusa!

- Ela pode ser uma deusa, mas a "explosão" foi de um cavaleiro de ouro! - Falou Ikki enquanto ria.

- São "gases nobres" Ikki. - Completou Seiya, rindo junto.

- Vocês querem parar com isso? - Irritou-se Shiryu.

- Admita Shiryu, essa foi boa! - Hyoga comentou enquanto tentava conter o riso.

Enquanto isso Shun se dirigiu até o banheiro para ver se Saori estava bem, sendo logo seguido pelos demais que já haviam parado de rir.

- Saori, tá tudo bem? - Perguntou Shun mas não obteve resposta.

- Nossa...tem um bicho morto aí dentro com você Saori?

- Ikkiii!!

- Zeus salve a alma, porque o corpo já tá podre...

- Seiya!!

- Mas o que será que causou esse...erh... - Shiryu não conseguia encontrar as palavras apropriadas para descrever o pequeno "desarranjo" de Saori.

- Piriri?

- Seiya!

- Ué, mas não é isso mesmo?

- Você não tem jeito. Enfim, o que será que causou esse...problema?...

- Será que foi o pastel? - Perguntou Shun.

- Só pode ser...a culpa é sua Seiya, comprando esses pastéis suspeitos! - Acusou Ikki.

- Minha culpa?? Por que sempre sobra pra mim?? Eu não fiz nada!! Por que só ela passou mal, se todos nós comemos os pastéis?

- Boa pergunta...

Enquanto isso, na pastelaria...

- A essa hora a Bruxaori já deve estar sofrendo com os efeitos de nosso "pastel especial" - Comentou umas das donas.

- Com certeza! Bem feito pra ela! Ela merece por fazer os meninos sofrerem tanto, principalmente nosso Seiya!!

- Eu ainda acho que vocês pegaram pesado demais com ela...

- Nem vem Mônica, não sei como você suporta aquela coisinha!

- Eu mal a conheço...

- É por isso que você pensa assim! Não é Rô?

- Com certeza Carol, aquela abusada, fica se aproveitando do Chocolate.

- Agora ela vai ficar um bom tempo sem poder chegar perto dele...muahahahaha.

- Vocês são más... - Comentou Mônica rindo.

- Você nem imagina o quanto! - Responderam as duas juntas.

- Afinal de contas, o que exatamente vocês fizeram? - Indagou Mônica.

- Pastel de Repolho...

- molho especial de purgante.

Risadas malignas ecoavam no ar....

E assim Saori passou o resto da semana presa no banheiro de seu quarto, sentada em seu mais novo trono...... sem ninguém poder chegar perto (se quisesse sobreviver).

_**FIM**_

_**Créditos:**_

Diretor geral : André  
Idéia: André, porém a inspirção veio da Carol

Colaboradora: Carol (deixou a Fic hilária), desculpe pelo incômodo Carol de ter te tatrapalhado para me ajudar.

N/A:Bom, é isso aí....gostaram? Detestaram? Mandem reviews!!

Agradecimentos especiais:

Mônica - mesmo sem curtir Saint Seiya topou entrar na brincadeira, valeu! Um arigatou especial para você.

Rosana - além de também topar entrar na brincadeira, deu uma super ajuda revisando a fic...domo arigatou gozaimasu Rô-san!! Continuaremos sempre fazendo de tudo para afastar essa coisa ruim do Chocolate!


End file.
